Automatic analyzers which analyze samples such as blood, urine or the like are increased in the reagent consumption rate and in the frequency of replacing reagent vessels, along with the increased number of samples to be processed and increased measurement items. On the other hand, it is required to reduce operator's work as much as possible in order to reduce cost such as manpower expense. Thus, it is desired to simplify work for replacing a reagent vessel.
Also the sample processing speed by the automatic analyzer is largely increased, so that reagent exchanging work desires to minimize the interruption of analyzing operation without bringing the operation of the analyzer to a halt.
For example, in patent document 1, a replacement reagent storing means 2 is installed in addition to a reagent storing means 1 in an analyzing unit. Further, a reagent transfer means is installed between the replacement reagent storing means 2 and the reagent storing means 1 in the analyzing unit. In this way, it is intended to simplify reagent replacing work and to minimize the interruption of analyzing work.